Subway Station Bathroom Secrets
by IzzySkaluvrGallagher
Summary: The lives of 3 rather interesting and under appreciated men come together under the most unexpected circumstances. A fun story I'm making. It's like a oneshot about how 3 of the best Meg Cabot's males 'find each other'. Only longer.


Hey! I found this little bit of creativity I did in class among a pile of school papers, and just decided to post it. It's really old though. This is a funny little story that I decided to do. Tis a crossover of all my favourite Meg cabot books. Just a 3 or 4 chap tale about what would happen if the boys got locked in the same bathroom. Hope you guys recognize the characters. Enjoy! I just found the 1st chapter and I'll get to writing the rest in a while.

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. So sad =(

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jesse disliked public bathrooms. Actually, he loathed them. The way they were always dirty, wet and so disgusting made him want to gag whenever he had to go. And the fact that the toilets were used by everyone else, well that just made everything come back up his throat. It was, he to begrudgingly admit, an irrational peeve for a medical intern as himself. And he wouldn't mind cleaning out a bedpan for a patient, he would do what was necessary. But sharing toilets with unmentionables located in almost every place was not necessary. So that's why he always did his business at his apartment.

But he had woken up so late for his night shift by a beep from the hospital. So bolting out of his bed, pulling on the nearest pair of jeans, a jacket, his bag and a clean shirt, he grabbed a coffee and ran to the station. He was still half asleep until he finally got his caffeine fix and that's when he noticed his disheveled appearance.

He had half-noticed that many people (mostly women) were staring at him. He thought that he must have been more disheveled than he realized if people were staring at his state of dress. He couldn't blame them. His shirt was wrinkled, his eyes still bleary and managed to catch a glimpse of his tangled curly hair. But that was probably because of the very lively lunch he had in the morning earlier on. And the same reason why he had overslept in the first place. Not that he minded though, especially since the date had ended up a full-blown makeout session with his girlfriend for 2 years, Susannah Simon.

Jesse smiled at the memory of their date that morning.

His smile however died away quickly from his face and turned into a grimace as he felt his bladder squirm in discomfort. During his haste to get to the hospital in the morning, he must have forgotten to go to the bathroom. He tried holding it in. But years of not having his body had an effect on him and his restraint was still not fully recovered.

And he definitely felt the consequences the moment he entered the subway station. He thought that he could hold it until he got to his stop, but by the time the train passed through the next station, he couldn't hold in much longer. He checked which street he was in and found out that the station that he was at 125th street.

He burst into the bathroom, and quickly went into a cubicle. It was such a relief.

Zipping up, his jeans, he walked over to the sink and washed his hands, looking up and examining his appearance.

His eyes were returning to their normal state, albeit quite slowly. But they still had the look of someone who had crawled out of bed. His hair stood up at one side, and the other side was mushed against his head. The whole thing looked like he had stepped into a whirlwind, or looked like he had an intense night. At least, the latter was partly true.

Jesse looked down and saw the oddest choice of clothes. A pair of faded blue jeans that Susannah had most likely chosen, dress shoes from Cee-Cee, and a never been worn Historical Society Museum of Carmel t-shirt that his girlfriend begged him never to wear in public.

Too bad he broke that promise. It really was a rather ugly shirt. Trying his best to fix his hair, he splashed some water on it, and on his face. Then he tried covering his t-shirt with his jacket.

In the middle of that whole examination, the door to a bathroom stall opened and a tall man around his age came out of it.

He had brown eyes, and brown hair like Jesse. But that was all they had in common. The man had a lighter shade of brown hair, and the same went for the eyes. As for their skin color, the boy was lacking Jesse's olive tone.

But what had made Jesse notice the boy more was that, unlike himself, the boy was dressed in a formal business suit. Except when Jesse looked down, he saw bright red sneakers.

"Nice shoes." Jesse couldn't help comment. What was the worst thing that could happen if I talked to a stranger? He thought.

The boy looked down, and grinned without a trace of embarrassment. He turned the tap on and washed his hands thoroughly, like how a doctor or trainee might. "Thanks. They're the only thing that I could find this morning. It was either these or my girlfriend's flats."

That had elicited a laugh from Jesse. "I think I would have chosen your decision too."

The boy chortled and wiped his hand on his pantsuit. And as soon as it was dry, he held it out. "I'm Michael, by the way."

"Good to meet you, Michael. I'm Jesse." Jesse replied, taking the hand.

As soon as their handshake broke, Jesse felt a vibration from his pocket. Taking out his beeper, he read the screen and checking the time, he swore. "Nombre de Dios, now I'm really late." Jesse smiled apologetically to Michael. "I'm really sorry about this. It's very rude of me to leave, all of a sudden. But it's my shift and I already have somebody covering for me."

Michael shook his head. "It's no problem, man. It's okay. Duties come first."

Jesse grabbed his jacket, and swung it on. While he grabbed his bag, Michael went to stand in front of the door. "Well, it was good meeting you, Jesse."

Jesse turned around and nodded. "You too, Michael." It was true, there was a certain feeling about Michael that made Jesse rust him. It was a shame to leave before he even got to know the boy.

Michael turned around and twisted the doorknob. But for some reason, both of them were still on the same side of the door. "Do you mind opening the door?" Jesse said, slightly irritated. He was in a rush and didn't have time to waste.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Michael grunted, tugging on the doorknob. "It won't budge." He added.

Oh no.

"Wait what? Are you sure?" Jesse's eyes widened to their limit. He set down his bag. "Let me try."

Michael moved to the side and motioned for Jesse to give it a push. "Go ahead, big shot." He snorted, sounding out of breathe.

Jesse didn't even bother with a glare and pulled with all is might. The door didn't even creak. He tried again. And again. And again, until his hands were red from clutching the doorknob.

"Nom de Dios. The door is stuck!" Jesse exclaimed as he tried to shove the door with his shoulder. Still no effect.

"No duh. This door looks as old and grody as the rest of this bathroom." Michael grumbled. Then started to take of his blazer, he set I on the sink and rolled up his sleeves. "Okay, both of us pull at the count of three."

He put his hands on the doorknob with Jesse's. "One, two, three." They both heaved, but the door didn't move an inch.

"Again." Jesse ordered. The second time was as unsuccessful as the first. As was the third. And the fourth. And the fifth. By the time they were on the eleventh try, they both had bright red palms, had sweat beaded on their foreheads and the door didn't even move.

"God how strong must the door be anyway? It feels like concrete." Michael said plopping himself down on the floor, one of the only places that wasn't wet with who knows what liquid.

"There has to be a way out of here." Jesse said urgently, his eyes scanning the bathroom for a window, or a vent that led to any form of civilization.

"No luck man, we're a under a storey of concrete. And you can forget about the vents, because unless you can fit yourself into half the size it is now, then there is no way in hell, you're fitting in the vent." Michael said, standing up and not bothering to dust of his pants.

Jesse kicked the door in frustration, and started banging on it.

"Help! Can anyone hear us? We are stuck inside the bathroom! Open the door!" Yelling at the top of his lungs, Jesse slammed his fists against the artificial material.

"Calm down man, there are other ways do call the cavalry." Michael commented, a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. He looked amused.

That expression annoyed Jesse. Here he was trying to save both of them from an underground prison, and the boy had the nerve to act amused. If this was anyone else-alright, if it was only Paul Slater- his expression would have angered Jesse immensely.

"Well then what are you suggesting we do? Camp here until one of those,-what do people call them? Oh yes-Janitors find our corpses?" Jesse snapped back, forgetting all his previous camaraderie feelings for Michael.

"Dude chill." Michael said, slightly patronizingly. As he placed his hands on Jesse's shoulders, Jesse realized that Michael was almost as tall as he was, and that was saying something seeing as he (Jesse) was 6'4. "Breathe. Hee. Hoo. Hee. Hoo." Michael instructed slowly with the appropriate arm gestures as he demonstrated an exaggerated outline of how to do yoga fire breathes.

Jesse mentally counted one to five for Michael to remove his hands before his fist slipped and hit Michael on the face. Unintentionally of course.

Fortunately, Michael stepped to the side at the count of three and took out a piece of metal (or what this generation would call a phone.) and showed it to Jesse, like how a teacher might hold out a sweet for a child in reward for coloring. Michael's eyebrows were quirked with cockiness and amusement.

"As I have said before, well not to you but to everyone else. Technology will save us all one day. One cavalry coming up." Michael said, his tone had a mocking edge to it.

The tone reminded Jesse of someone, and when he had realized who it was, his face darkened.

"You're almost as bad as Paul." He absentmindedly muttered under his breathe. Jesse felt his fists clench at the sound of Paul's name, even though he himself had uttered that wretched boy's name.

Michael looked up curiously, pausing from typing in the long password to access his phone. "Sorry, what? I missed that."

"I said that I don't really like technology at all." Jesse saved smoothly. He had a lot of experience with these kinds of saves. Susannah didn't nickname him Mr. Suave for nothing.

But apparently Michael was more talented at reading people than Jesse's girlfriend, because he seemed unconvinced by Jesse's declaration and his eyebrow was still quirked up. "Sure, whatever you say man." Michael said shaking his head and letting the subject drop.

That was the last thing Michael said before he continued to break the matrix of complexity that is his phone, and the bathroom was flooded with silence. And the silent smacking of fingers on phone keys.

The silence seemed to stretch out for moments, and Jesse had decided to start whistling for recreation, when the opening ring tone came from Michael's phone.

"Yes! Finally got it open." Michael cheered victoriously.

"Great. I'm ecstatic that we will be saved by a hunk of metal that took 20 minutes just to switch on." Jesse commented flatly. His back detached itself from the wall he was leaning on.

"Man, you're going to mean that for real, when I save both our-Oh shit." Michael stopped mid-sentence, his face frowning. Jesse felt his heart fall as he studied Michael's position.

But being the optimist that he is, Jesse ignored the fact that Michael was holding his phone out and circling the bathroom space (A very common action that Jesse had amusingly witnessed Susannah doing in various occasions.) and asked, slightly timidly, what was wrong.

Jesse knew the answer to the question before the words came out of Michael's mouth.

"No signal."

Jesse didn't need telling twice before he began banging on the door shouting for help. And this time he didn't know if he was relieved or dejected to see that Michael hadn't stopped him. He was shouting along with him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what do you guy's think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Well, it took me a while to finish it all, because this is just my side project. So tell me was it worth it? Please tell. This is just an idea I had to write before I forget.

P.S: Next chapter is coming from Michael's point of view. Toodles!


End file.
